Thanks For The Memories
by silhouettic
Summary: Jessica Stantley. She is shallow, superficial and self-righteous. And I didn't need Edward to figure that out.' To Bella, Jessica was part of the "evil" side of friends, but now, Bella is ready to confess how she feels.


**Thanks for the Memories.**

**This is not a song-fic. This is inspired by a song.  
All characters present are property of Stephenie Meyer. The song played is Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, and I mean no copyright infringement whatsoever towards Fall Out Boy, their record label, nor Stephenie Meyer.**

**Note: Set during Eclipse. Bella's Point of View. A little bit of Alternate History...or Events.**

* * *

Jessica Stantley. She is shallow, superficial and self-righteous. And I didn't need Edward to figure that out.

Edward would always tell me wasn't worth thinking about, she was always chatting, thinking about herself. To me, she used to be nice. She was interesting. And, she was fun. Who was I going to believe?

Now, she was close to the root of all evil. When she sat in the cafeteria, her eyes read nothing but displeasure. And of course, it wasn't just aimed at me. When Jasper glanced in any direction, I could see the pain that a barrage of emotions would give him, particularly jealousy.

She looked recumbant, not picking at her lunch. Her eyes were focused purely on me, boring holes into my face, neck and sides. I recoiled each time I glanced over to her table. Each of the vicious members were turning towards the table I resided at. Edward was holding my arm in concern.

"Bella, don't worry about them. They aren't plotting anything." Edward whispered. It reassured me to know that he's always right about those things. I peered over to Alice and Angela, speaking about shoes. She tilted her head, to listen into my apparent panic.

I started planning a way to confront her. It's not like I'd do it, but it might help me if I do. Of course, I'd want Edward there to see me try...then I thought of his overprotective side. I was determined to do this myself. Maybe a letter would be smart...

* * *

School had finished, and I silently wandered over to my car myself, only to see Alice waiting there. She had informed me that a few of the boys were hunting, so the girls would shop.

"Come on, Bella. You look like you need fun." She had obviously forgotten something.

"Al, I'm grounded, remember?" I knew Charlie liked Alice, but I did want to do this letter. Realising Edward's departure, I would need to do this letter quickly.

She frowned, her vision seeing a shopping trip without me. I swung open the door of my rusty truck to find a new, sturdy looking stereo sitting where the absent one was.

"Well...I would have wanted to ride in here with you, Bella. But I guess not." She pouted, but I didn't budge. Her bribe may have to wait until later. I was having a burst of adrenaline and needed to get home.

"Sorry, Alice. Charlie would say no. Plus, I need to get home." I slid into my truck, and got the engine roaring to life. I cautiously drove out of the school carpark, and sped back down the familiar path to my house. The clouds above were threatening to storm down on me.

There was a certain air around the streets of Forks. Like loneliness. And the silence. It was all a bit strange to me, but, I suspected nothing. It must have been the weather. The radio played, and the sounds were all too foreign. I kept my eyes on the road, now beginning to drizzle.

A song tuned into my ears. The annoucer introduced another song. It seemed too troublesome for me to hear the name, but when the song started, my ears automatically attuned themselves.

I was hearing strings, followed by lyrics. The song continued, and I was paying more and more attention to it. Little did I know, but Jessica, six cars behind, was listening to the very song.

I exhaled, halting at a red light. By now, the song was up to the chorus. "Thank for the memories" it chanted. Asides from the boring guitar work, the lyrics were showing me something. In excitement, I had found a subject for my very letter.

I sped the rest of the way home, since passing the only traffic light in my path. I hopped out of the car after silencing the roar of the truck. I slipped a bit on the stairs on the way up, but made it in unscathed.

I was fairly stimulated now, my chest was heaving from my frantic search around the house. The hunt for a pen and paper shouldn't be so hard, I thought.

When I finally found the highly-sought-after paper, I grabbed the it with harsh interntions, thus gaining a paper cut. I was in a mild state of shock, but went over to the pantry to fetch a bandaid. Thankfully, the pantry and the table were close together...

I plopped down onto the nearest seat, hastily grabbed a pen, which I placed in my pocket, and began scrawling onto the crumbled paper. My slight hands struggled struggled to keep up with my racing thoughts. A shiver melted down my spine, slowing me down for a second. It took me that second to realise the absolute mess I had made on the paper.

I pushed that messy piece, in search of a new one. I could most definitely articulate myself better than that. By then, my mind had settled, and in my pursuit of independence, I began to write.

Where's Jasper when you need him??

* * *

"Ah, finished!" I laid the piece down, content with my letter. "Now to find an envelope."

I grimaced, looking around the room for a spot to keep envelopes. I looked outside. The sun was preparing to drop beneath the horizon.

I found the envelopes, quickly encasing the letter, and rushed out the door. Hopefully I can get home before Charlie.

I looked in my rear view mirror, seeing my face, frazzled, and flushed. I readjusted it away from the view, to focus purely on the road.

I stopped in front of the large Stantley home. I was more than sure that the whole street had heard my truck zooming past, but I was eager to get this over and done with. Rain? So what.

I walked up to the door, through the rain, and slipped the letter through the slot. I felt eyes oggling my back when I walked to the truck. When inside, I smiled in triumphance.

My part was done.

* * *

_Jessica_

I had heard a loud car stopping in the driveway. I peered out of my window above. Bella Swan. I huffed, and flipped my brown locks to one side. I might as well see what she wants. Upon seeing her face, I knew that I hadn't been so friendly towards her, but still wondered why in the world she would come here.

I heard that monstrous truck start up again, probably blasting out enough gas to kill someone, and it left. I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't want to talk to me. She was too much of a mouse to do so.

I was standing at the door, and recognised that she had left a letter. It looked ordinary and unimportant, and I had suspected something when she just walked through the rain to get to my door. She must have something important to say. I felt that she wouldn't have the guts to stand up to anyone, and I had felt that from day one.

I bent down to pick up the envelope. In her untidy script read my name. I trotted back up the stairs, my footsteps echoing, and into my room.

When there, I casually sat on my bed, and reclined onto my pillows. I stared at the envelope. I hmmed. Her boyfriend wouldn't have put her up to his now, would he? If he were mine...

Hmph. I was undeniably curious, so I tore that plain envelope open, paying no regards to the actual message inside.

I quickly scanned over the message. My jaw dropped. My eyes darted onto several phrases that had sunk into my thoughts.

I read again.

_Jess, you haven't been such a great friend._

The words like 'indepence', 'dislike' and 'mistreatment' had come up, but I couldn't help but linger on one phrase, now etched in my mind. There were several crossed out messages, uncomprehendable. This was so not her boyfriend's work. Why? Because of this line;

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._

I hadn't noticed, until just then, the message on the back, almost ripping through the paper.

_Sorry. Friends?_

My salty tears dropped onto the back of the page. I threw the letter down, unable to accept her...words.

_**End.**_

**I don't know whether or not to expand on this. Should I? Drop me a word.  
Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
